1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garages having Overhead doors and, more particularly, to an adjustable storm door mounted in spaced relationship with existing Overhead door for providing an insulating air space therebetween.
2. The Prior Art
Applicant is not aware of any prior art relating to garage storm doors.